Wants and Needs
by WildImagination28
Summary: This is what I would have liked to have seen happen from when Alex told Marissa "But first, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Malex, Lemon.


_**Summary:**__ This is what I would have liked to have seen happen from when Alex told Marissa "But first, let's get you out of these wet clothes."_

_**Pairing: **__Marissa and Alex_

_**Rating:**__ M for a yummy bit of Lemon._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing to do with The OC. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex POV:<strong>_

I Pull her top off as fast as I possibly can, with it being wet and sticking to her bronzed skin, flinging it to the ground with a wet slap. Our mouths fused together, kissing her slowly but deeply with a passion that has been building in me for weeks. I've wanted her so badly since the first time I laid eyes on her, the slow torture of her flirtatious ways, her body being flashed in front of my face over and over. Like she knew what she was doing to me, like she knew that I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at the sight of her, leaving me speechless as she'd rip her top off in front of me before entering the bathroom to shower after a big night of drinking.

With that in mind, I push forward kissing her harder, her tongue sliding into my mouth, feeling the warm wet softness rub against mine in a fast motion. God she knows how to kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her against me, my body sliding down a little and sliding back up against her, feeling our breasts press into each other, making us both moan loudly. My hands go down to grip her under top pulling it up and ripping it off her body, only pulling away from her mouth to let it pass before crashing my lips against hers again, my nails scratching up her sides and ribs. I pull back for a second to remove my scarf and own t-shirt, letting them drop to the floor, my eyes meeting hers, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly, her breaths coming out faster. "Are you sure you want this Marissa? It's ok if you don't, I won't force you to do something you're not ready for," I whisper to her softly. "Please Alex, I want you, so badly. I have for so long. I need you, please don't stop," she tells me in a confident voice.

With that said I pull her towards me again leaning in to bite her bottom lip, tugging on it hard, sucking it between my lips, releasing it and licking it softly. My mouth makes its way down her jaw to her neck, sucking her skin softly then a little harder, kissing and licking my way down t her collar bone as my hands run up and down her back, hers sliding up my arms and neck and up into my hair, feeling her fingers grip it tightly, holding my face to her skin.

Slight whimpers leave her lips as my hands slide down her back to her butt, squeezing her cheeks. God her butt is perfect, it makes me moan with hunger, gripping it tighter, lifting her up onto my hips. Her legs wrap around me and I walk us down the hall towards my bedroom. I can feel her fingers run through my blonde locks and her centre grinding into me making my bite down into her neck hard, causing her to moan and buck hard into me again.

I can't take it any longer, I just can't. Suddenly I push her up against the wall and move my face up to smash my lips to hers hard and fast, she bites my lip before sucking it and letting it go. I peak my tongue out to run it along her lips but her mouth wraps around it sucking it into hers, her teeth scrapping along it, letting it go before covering my mouth with hers. By now we are both breathing heavily, moans and whimpers escaping us.

I pull her back and walk as fast as I can to my room, opening the door with one hand and then slamming it shut with my foot behind us. "Alex, oh god..." she mumbles against my lips. Pushing her back up against the door, I release her butt and let her slide down till she's standing up against me. I remove her bra and she removes mine, releasing a startled but pleasant moan as I feel her mouth cover my nipple, "oh shit Marissa...uh!" My right hand comes up to cup her breast my thumb moving back and forth over her hard peak, as my left hand slides up into her hair, pushing her more into my breast, feeling her teeth scrape over the sensitive bud. "Oh god Riss you don't know what you're doing to me, how badly I've wanted this, you feel so good," I manage to get out between soft moans. My grip in her hair tightens and I pull her head back by it and attack her lips. Rolling my body into hers, I slip my right thigh in between her legs, pressing it up against her centre. My fingers pinch her nipple before massaging her breast then swapping to the other, making sure to give it equal attention.

We're grinding against each other, her thigh now pushing up against my throbbing clit, our pace slowly building up, our kisses getting deeper, our breathes coming faster. "Alex I want you so bad!"

The next thing I know, she's unbuttoning my jeans, but I stop her, taking her hands in mine, pushing them up above her head against the door and pushing up against her again, rubbing my nipples against hers softly. My kisses trail along her cheek to her ear, taking the lobe into my mouth, suckling softly, biting, licking. I hear her whimper in my ear, and it sends sparks down to my core. "Marissa...I want you too," I breathe into her ear.

I release her left hand, it immediately coming down to run through my hair, stopping at my neck holding me there. My right hand free now, I slide it down her shoulder, between her breasts and then scratching down her stomach. I see the goose bumps rise on her skin, my fingers unbutton her jeans quickly and slide the zip down. I release her other hand and slide down her body, my face level with her stomach, I look back up to her eyes, staring into them as my mouth leaves soft wet kisses around her belly button while my hands are removing her pants, leaving her in her purple lace panties. I throw her jeans away from us landing somewhere in the corner of my room. My tongue peaks out, dipping into her belly button as my fingers trail up her long perfectly toned and tanned legs, standing up as my hands reach her hips.

I lean in to kiss her once, twice, three times before stepping back a little to take my own jeans off throwing them in the same direction as hers. Her hands pull me back into her body as soon as they are gone, her mouth finding its way to my neck. The feeling of her warm wet tongue gliding over my pulse point sends even more sparks down to my centre, I feel my clit throbbing now, and I'm so wet I can feel my panties soaking. My hands slide from her hips to her ass, gripping them, squeezing, pulling her against my right thigh again, and hers against mine. Our bodies roll together like we are grinding on a dance floor, our bodies already slick with a light layer of sweat.

Her face appears before mine and she kisses me with everything she has, but not before I pull back and look her in the eyes, making sure she's watching me, our mouths slightly open, teasing each other's lips, breathing each other's air as my right hand slides back around to her front and slides into her panties my fingers sliding through her slick folds, "Fuck baby you're so wet, oh god you're so so wet!" I whimper out as her core bucks into my fingers. "Oh shit...oh god that feels good...oh god," she moans out. Our open mouths fuse themselves together with fast movements, my fingers circling then rubbing her clit, slow, then fast, slow then fast. I quickly remove her panties before resuming my position.

I can hear the sound of her wetness as I move my fingers around her, it's always been a big turn on for me and it makes me notice the pool of fluid that's growing larger in my own panties. I grind up against her leg harder as my lips leave hers, trailing my tongue down her throat, nibbling along the way to her left breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth hard, my teeth and tongue playing as it would with her mouth. A very loud moan leaving her lips and her head slams back into the door, mouth open, eyes closed, chest heaving against my face. One arm wrapped around my hip the other in my hair. My fingers flick her clit a few times before sliding one up and into her. "Oh baby you're so tight, so good, you feel so fucking good," I growl at to her, knowing how much she likes my dirty talk, after our rather heated make out sessions.

"A-lex...oh GOD, uh." Hearing her moan my name like that encourages me to add another, two fingers starting to pump in and out, in and out, my pace fastening as my thumb slides over her clit, rolling it back and forth in time with my pumping. Her hips meeting everything thrust of my fingers. "You like that Riss? Is that what you want?" I ask her, my lips against her nipple, licking it with my full tongue. "Oh yeah baby, please, d-don't stop, I...I'm so close," she stutters out.

My mouth makes its way back up to her neck, nuzzling it before sucking on her pulse, her grip tightening in my hair. My left hand squeezes her ass cheek one more time before I slide it down her thigh to her knee, pulling it up and holding it around my hip, leaving her more open for me. Our bodies move in sync, grinding and thrusting in a rhythm that's leaving us breathless. I kiss up to hear ear, my breath falling heavily into it, "Cum for me Marissa, let it go baby."

My fingers wiggle inside her, I feel her body starting to twitch and shudder as I curl my fingers up with every thrust into her, my thumb moving franticly against her clit. "Shit Alex, I'm gonna...I...I, uh, I'm cumming, oh god, Aleexxxxxx!" She screams. Her body bucks wildly into mine. I push my body against hers tight to hold her up, my fingers slow down and slide out of her, slick with her juices and cup her whole centre until she calms down, riding out her orgasm.

I kiss her neck softly, moving up to her jaw, then to her lips, her mouth meeting mine, kissing me sweetly before resting her head in the crook of my neck. Feeling her legs wobble I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my bed, laying her in it before sliding in next to her, pulling the covers around us and then her to me. She wraps her leg over mine and her arm around my waist, her head coming to rest on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her back holding her to me as my other runs through her hair as I hear her whisper, "God your amazing Alex." My lips twitch up into a grin and my fingers trail through her hair, I kiss her forehead before whispering back to her, "Your pretty amazing yourself Riss, thank you for that baby." I kiss her forehead again hearing her mumble back, "And thankyou too beautiful. God you're so beautiful." Then all I hear is the even and soft breathes or her falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a bit of Malex lovin hey! Hope you liked it, so please press the little review button below and tell me your thoughts. Ta!<strong>_


End file.
